


The one where Poe looses it over mechanic Finn

by Zenxara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: what is written on the tin.Please mark that its a half finish wip. I know the gits of how I wanted to wrap this fanfic (and that's what I am posting in chapter 2) I'm posting my old fanfics because I remember past me being so excited and happy when I was writing them when I was in the fandom. but anxiety and depression took it away from me.  I'm better. so I want them out of there in the world to inspire more AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please don't message about typos or grammar mistake:  
1) English isn't my first language  
2) I don't really care.  
I'm posting all my old fanfics and I'm not really in the fandom anymore, but I remember past me being excited and happy when I was writing those. so I'm sharing what I can.

“Come on, come on” Poe mumble to himself as he tries to turn the ignition of his car again. It spluttered to life for a couple of seconds before all the lights on the dash flash and the engine stopped again.

“no, no, no, no, I’ve been good, BB, come on, I changed your battery last month, don’t do this,” Poe plead the car, hoping it would help in away. It didn’t.

Poe sigh, drop his head on the top of the wheel. He took a deep breath, hold it in, and exhale. Then whine pathetically before blindly reaching for his phone that he dropped on the cup holders not a minute ago. Turning his head he scrolls in his contact list before finding his best friend and click call. 

“Temmin speaking,” A gruff voice said at the other end.

“Snap, I’ll be late, BB just dropped on me, I’ll need to call a tow,” Poe explained to his friend, patting the dash of his car. Snap sigh

“Poe, my man, you will need to let go of this car soon,”

Poe gasp dramatically, “I would never, don’t worry BeeBee-Ate, Daddy won’t let you down,” Poe said to the car, making Snap laugh,

“whatever, I warned you, hurry up back eh? Or you’ll be stuck in the graveyard shift.”

“Don’t remind me” Poe mumble rubbing his jaw, “Thanks Snap, I owe you.”

“You can buy me a beer next time.”

“Done,” Poe said with a smile, before hanging up, and search in the dash for his assurance number where he had written all the numbers he needed for his mechanic. Oddly his usual mechanic was completely booked for the next month, being in November and needing to change tires and inspection before winter hit, it was understandable. Poe wasn’t used to talking to a different mechanic, and hope it won’t be too much trouble.

Poe got his car towed to the closest Garage. He frowned at the two-door small garage named Skywalker’s. There was one door open and he could see it was full of car parts, metal sheets, and junk. There was a car half taken apart on the side of the garage. The light of the sign didn’t work well, could only read ‘S-walk’. Poe was kind of scared for his car right now.

A woman pulls up the second garage door, she was white, wearing a t-shirt and overalls, her arm full of oil. There was a tall man with fair skin, at least a head taller than her, with long hair attached in a ponytail next to her. The woman glared at the tow truck, signed something to the tall guy before walking toward them.  
She talked with the driver quickly, signing in between. They nodded and help detach the car. Poe slowly got out of the truck, wrapping his scarf around his neck and pulling his laptop bag over his shoulder, watching them work. The driver had already given Poe’s keys to the woman. When Poe’s car was detached, the truck driver told Poe good luck, already taken all his information for the bill, leaving him with the woman in a garage that looked like a car butcher. 

She looked at the car as if it was heaven and would whisper all of the secrets. Actually, Poe gets it, since it is a 1998 classic. Poe tried to talk to her but she raised her index finger, eyes still on the car.

“Hi sorry,” Someone said coming over, when Poe turn to see who it was he was very glad he was close to BB-8 because he lost his footing, and had to use it to lean on. The most beautiful man Poe ever see was walking over. Black skin, a smile that was pure sunshine, Poe was pretty sure he could hear chore signing. The men were wearing dress pants and a jacket.

“Sorry about that, I’m Finn, this is Rey, she is the main mechanic,” the man - Finn- said reaching to shake Poe’s hand.

“Poe-hi, I’m- my name, it’s Poe,” Poe said after a moment of staring, shaking his head. Finn’s hand was firm and strong, Jesus gives him strength. 

“Morning Poe, please come in so we can start with the paperwork and tell me what is wrong. Don’t worry, your car is in good hands.” Finn said gesturing to the door that he came from, Poe didn’t even notice there was an entrance, mesmerize with all the car butchering around the place.

The office was clean compared to the outside. There were two chairs on the right wall, a door to an office after. The reception desk at the end, another door with a fogged window behind it; another door on the left that Poe could see was linked inside the garage.

The tall man opened the door linked to the garage and gave Finn registration and assurance papers with the spare keys. Finn grinned and hand the keys to Poe who felt his face heat up.

\---

“You like him,” Rey said seriously making Finn jump. Poe had left a while ago, taking a taxi after giving all the information they needed.

“What?!” Finn exclaimed voice high pitch, “No, no, no, no, no noooo, no no….” He paused, “yes, yes, yes I do. I’m so screwed.” He said dropping his head on the counter, considering hitting himself but instead let out a whine.

“Not entirely brother,” Rey said crossing her arm on the counter, looking down at him with a knowing smile. Finn looked up quickly, narrowed his eyes at her.

“what do you know?” He asked suspiciously, making Rey grin wider.

“Hey may or may not have been looking at you like you are the sun.”

Finn rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to say something but Rey cut him.

“He may also have tripped on nothing when he saw you for the first time.”

Finn snapped his jaw closed.

“Really?” Finn asked puzzled, he was more worried about losing a sale because Rey so focused on the car to talk to the client than anything else. They only re-open the garage a few months ago, when Rey’s father gave it to her. Not a lot of people would walk in their garage because of the state it is right now. Only Rey and Chewbacca knew about cars and how to fix them. Finn would help around like changing tires but he was mostly bookkeeper and reception.

“yes, nowhere is the plan, date him, marry him. I went to the car.” Rey said with wide eyes seriously.

“what is up with you with that car, it’s just a car!”

“No, Finn you don’t understand, this!” SHe points furiously in the garage, “Is a 1998 classic, one of a kind-”

Finn raised his hands in defeat.

“I get it, I get it, one of a kind, classic whatever, can you fix it?”

Rey pouted but grab the information sheet from the printer behind the reception, next to the door. She quickly read it and hummed.

“That doesn’t sound good. That doesn’t sound like a good hummed, it isn’t good, is it? It isn’t good. Ha, crap.”

“I can fix anything but it’s going to cost him, Finn.” She said patting his head, Finn groaned.

“great, and you want me to ask him out? that sounds like an amazing idea,” Finn said sarcastically, waving his hands around. “I can just see how it will go ‘Hey Poe, I find you endearing I would love to get to know you better over dinner, Ho, by the way, it’s going to cost you thousands of dollars to fix your car or my mechanic is going to steal it.’ just great.”

Rey shrugged, pushing the door with her back and grinned

“You’ll figure it out, you always figure it out,” she said with a laugh, ducking in the garage when Finn threw a pen at her.  
\---

“Hey man, how is your car…” Tammin trailed off as he watches Poe just continue walking to his office, mumbling high pitched in distress.

Tammin turned to Jessika, who had got up to look at the exchange. They shrugged before sidestepping from their cubicle to see what is wrong with Poe. They got to his office only to find him lying face down inside is the office. Laptop case in the guest chair.

“You okay buddy,” Tammin said with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest, kicking lightly at Poe’s boots.

Poe let out a dramatic groan whale sound.

“Ahhhhhh,” Tammin and Jessika said in understanding. Poe being Poe. 

A Partner walked by the office, stopped in her track and slowly back up to look at Poe with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the two others, who just shrugged. She placed her hands on her hips to look sternly, but it kind of dull the effect when they could see the glint of mischief in her eyes and the sly grin.

“POE DAMERON,” she exclaimed.

Poe quickly pushed himself on his knees and turn to see Leia Organa, her silver hair breaded and pin on her head, he looked at her with wide eye.

“What the hell are you doing on the floor?” She asked teasingly. Poe opens his mouth but nothing came out, he closes it and try again but still nothing.

“He was having an existential crisis over being a really, really, really, stupid idiot nerd in front of pretty people,” Jessika said for him. Poe looked at her in disbelieve, thought about it but it was pretty much trough so he nodded.

Leia blinked, looked around.

“So every Tuesday then?” The whole floor who was eavesdropping laugh. Poe pouted.

“Let’s get back to work okay Poe?” Leia said with a chuckle.

“Yes, ma'am,” Poe said with a grin, giving her a salute, before accepting Tammin offering a hand to help him up.

Jessika pointed at him, “We’re having dinner together I want to hear everything,” She said before smiling and leaving to her cubicle to work. Tammin just shook his head.

“I have no idea how you get in those kinds of trouble man,” he said with a smile watching Poe removing his coat and scarf.

“Luck and skills my friend,” Poe said making Tammin laugh and waving bye to get back to his cubicle.

The office was small, with a red L shaped desk and bookshelf. The back wall made of a big window. Poe used the space to decorated with picture frames. One with a woman holding a young boy in her arms, a military aircraft in the background, smiling at the boy trying to grab her uniform hat. another with the aircraft in the air; one with a young Poe, hair buzzed smiling proudly in salute in his cadet air force with his father on his side. Then another with an older Poe with long hair smiling painfully, arm braced on two bars holding his weight, a hospital gown on, taking steps. Various degrees framed on the wall behind his desk, mostly hidden by the door when it’s open and the coat rack.

Poe quickly set up his laptop, scratching at his nose. It wasn’t time to wallow in misery over a very, very beautiful man, he had some hours of work to catch up. He rolled his left shoulder, with the cold weather, his injuries were gripping in his bones.

His phone ring just as he was looking at his calendar meetings

“Poe Dameron,” He said, nudging the phone between his ear and shoulder, taking in a pen and quickly look at the package in front of him.

“Poe, you’re 10 o’clock just came in,” a voice said through the phone. 

“Oh perfect I’m coming up.”

Work to do, he thought, grabbing his black leather binder, the package and a pen before striding out of his office.

\---

“So, Poe, tell me everything,” Jessika said opening the restaurant menu. She had long black hair and fair skin.

Poe groaned, dropped his head back, sighed before looking back at the menu

“Well, you know this morning that my car broke down-”

“You need a new car,” Jess said with a deadpan, not even looking up from the menu, turning the page drastically.

“-Never, it’s a classic, shut up, not the point. I had to get it towed to the closest garage since my regular mechanic is booked for the next month.”

Jessika looked up at him curious with a frown, then nodded in understanding. winter.

“So they drove me to this place that looks like a car butcher-”

“-It can’t be that bad Poe”

Poe stopped and give her a flat look, flip the page of his menu sharply.

“Anyway, I was there looking like a fool while the woman, the mechanic, basically looked at BB-8 like it was the first time she saw a car or something-”

Jessika snorted, close the menu having chosen what she wants.

Poe pointed at her in warning, no one makes fun of his car but him.

“I think the other mechanic can’t talk because she was signing a lot-”

“-That’s actually impressive-”

“-I know right? Anyway, then this guy, this...beautiful, beautiful man came out to greet me,” Poe said gripping the menu and shaking it a bit.

“So nice, so pretty-”

“-Beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure-” Jessika flatly said with a mischevious smile.

“-YES,” Poe yelled, Jessika laughed and shushed him waving her hand to try and tell him to calm down.

Poe let out a dreamy sigh.

“Are you going to ask him out?” Jessika asked before taking a drink from her coffee.

Poe shrugged,  
“Probably after my car is fixed, you know, to not mix work with pleasure-”

Jessika wiggles her eyebrow at him, Poe scoffed.

“tell me more abo-” Jessica was cut off by Poe’s cell phone.

“Unknow number... I’m taking it!” Poe said like it was a risk-taker, Jessika rolled her eyes.

“Poe Dameron speaking,”

“Poe, it’s Finn from Skywalker’s Garage.”

Poe blinked, mouthed ‘OH MY GOD’ at Jessika who smirked

“Finn, Hi, I didn’t expect to get a call this fast” Finn laughed, Poe fan himself, Jessika hides her mouth with her hand trying to keep quiet.

“Yeah, Your car is the only one under Rey supervision right now, I wanted to know if you are free later today or tomorrow, Rey found what was the problem and she is drafting a report and would like to get it over to you.”

“Are you open after 4:30?” Poe asked Finn before hiding the receiver with his hand.

“Want to leave early to drive me to the garage?” Poe whispered to Jessika who nodded vigorously.

“Yes we are, so I’ll-hum- we’ll see you at 4:30?” Finn said, clearing his throat, Poe smiled brightly.

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you later Finn, bye.” and hung up.

Poe let out a breath, but he couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried, still looking at his phone.

“So I get to see the men that brought Poe Dameron to their knees?” Jessika said with a teasing grin.

“Yup!” Poe said placing his phone back in his jacket pocket. Just in time that the waitress arrived at their table and took their order.

“Please don’t embarrass me in front of them,” Poe plead to Jess when the waitress left. Jessika raise an eyebrow at Poe

“I don’t need to, you will embarrass yourself,” Jessika answered deadpan.

“New plan, make sure I don’t embarrass myself in front of them,” Poe quickly retract, pointing finger gun at his friend.

“Much better,” Jess said with a grin.

\---  
To: ALL_OFFICE  
From: Jessika.Pava@resistancecorporate.com  
Subject: Poe’s new beau

I GET TO SEE POE’S NEW CRUSH!! :DDD

\--

To: ALL_OFFICE  
From: reception@resistancecorporate.com  
Subject: RE:Poe’s new beau

PLEASE TELL US EVERYTHING TOMORROW!!!

\--  
To: ALL_OFFICE  
From: Leia.Organa@resistancecorporate.com  
Subject: RE:Poe’s new beau

Please make sure he doesn’t embarrass himself.

\--  
To: ALL_OFFICE  
From: Tammin.Waxley@resistancecorporate.com  
Subject: RE:Poe’s new beau

Sounds fake but okay. 

Please record everything. :P

\--  
To: ALL_OFFICE  
From: Poe.Dameron@resistancecorporate.com  
Subject: RE:Poe’s new beau

All office means ALL OFFICE JESSIKA! I GET IT TOO, STOP GOSSIPING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE!!  
Snaps- No recording of any kind  
Ms. Organa - I will try my best but I can’t make any promises

Just, no gossip.

\---

Jess and Poe arrived at the garage a bit earlier the 4:30, when they walk toward the door they could hear someone yelling. They look at each other confused before Poe opened the door.

A man with long wavy hair, wearing black clothes was staring down at Finn, yelling that he was a traitor and that he shouldn’t ever leave. Finn was looking at the man with a calm face.

“You could have become someone great, I can teach you how to be better. But instead, you are throwing away your skill on, on...this” Kylo Ren hissed at Finn, slamming his fist on the counter. Rey took a step forward ready to kick his ass, Kylo Ren looked at her in disgust.

Finn raised his hand to stop Rey from saying something. He braced himself on the reception desk and push himself up (Poe whimpered, Jessika nudged him with her elbow), standing tall. he looked at Kylo in the eyes.

“This is the last warning,” Finn said calmly, “please leave this property and never come back if I see you anywhere around here I will call the police for harassment and threat of death.” Finn gesture to the door. Kylo growled but knew he couldn’t say anything else so he turned around but stopped in a jerk when he sees Poe and Jessika smiling at him.

“Hello, Ben!” They both say in unison, Poe waving his fingers at him making Kylo growl in disgust, hand in a fist.

“It is not over,” he angrily says to Finn before stomping away and slamming the door.

“Wow, he didn’t change at all-” Jessika said.

“-so dramatic,” Poe said with a roll of his eyes.

Rey placed a hand on Finn’s arm in reassurance,  
“You’ll be okay?”

Finn nodded, rubbed his face before looking up at the two newcomers.

“Poe,” He exhaled a smile forming. “please come in!.” he said going around the desk.

“Hello Finn, this is my co-worker and best friend Jessika Pava, Jess this is Finn and Rey,” Poe said gesturing to Finn and Rey respectively. Jessika eyed Rey.

“Nice to meet you” She purred shaking Rey’s hand. Rey blinked and looked at Finn who was no help since he was trying to not laugh.

Finn grabbed two folders from the reception desk and guide them in the small boardroom just next to the reception desk. He left them with Rey to do her part.

Rey explained to Poe that the car engine is basically falling apart, what she can do is just change the part that needs to be fixed but it won’t be a long term solution, she continued to explained that she could rebuild the engine using new parts and old parts to make it work as if Poe would have bought the new car. If not even better. Poe rubbed his chin thinking, looking down at the schematics and detailed information in front of him.

“How much would it cost to rebuild the engine?” He asked,

“With reusing parts of the engine it is over $2,500,” Rey couldn’t really lie, it could go over 5k, that would be just the manual fee. Poe looked at her with a frown.

“What, that’s it?” He asked in disbelieve, surprising Rey.

“Well it could go up to 5k, it all depends on where we can find parts or if I need to make them myself.” Rey couldn’t believe it, Poe looked at her as if 5k was pocket change.

“Rebuilding the engine sounds better for the long term, and I want to be able to drive BB-8 for much longer. Do I need to sign a contract? Do you need a deposit fee?” Poe said, looking back down in the pocket folder to see if there was any place he needed to sign.

Rey jaw dropped, Jessika groaned dropping her head in her hands.

“You are not going to spend that much on a car, it old, it probably isn’t worth 5k Poe,” Jess said, Poe’s car is old and a danger to society whenever he drives.

“It’s classic-”

“It’s actually worth a lot,” Rey said over Poe looking at Jessika, trying to read her, “and with my rebuild, it would be better for the environment and save on gas then what the new cars are coming out” Rey continued waving her hand about. 

Jessika was impressed at the outburst. She starting to like the younger woman more and more.

Rey looked back at Poe, who was watching the exchange back and forth and knew exactly what Jessika was thinking.

“You can talk to Finn, he should have something draft already, you can do all the payment there. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us.” Rey said rising from her seat and shaking both Jess and Poe’s hand. Opening the door from the boardroom, letting Poe deal with a brother, she stopped Jess.

“Hey, are you close with Poe?” 

“We’ve been a friend for a couple of years, why?” Jessika said, hoping she didn’t read anything wrong.

“Does he like guys? as in dating I mean?” Rey said flustered, Jessika blinked, then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, oh my god...” Jessika let out, slapping her knee, “Finn like him too? that is too perfect.” She dapped her finger under her eyes to make sure none of her makeup was running as her eye watered from laughing. Before looking at Rey with a grin.

“Why don’t I take you out to dinner to talk more about it,” She said with a tilt of her hips, pushing a stray hair from Rey’s face.

“You...are you asking me out?”

“yes, yes I am,” Jessika said nodding.

Rey looked like she was considering it, eying Jessika before letting out a smile.

“gladly, Thursday at 7?” Rey said moving the door away from her.

Jessika took out her phone from her pocket and they exchanged phone numbers. Just in time for Poe to gesture at Jessika to get her attention. She nodded at him to say she was listening… barely.

“Are you free to pick me up tomorrow morning?” Poe asked, Jessika blinked, looked at Finn, Rey, then back to Poe before letting out a shit-eating grin, she snaps her fingers.

“Ho shoots, I don’t think I can,” she said theatrical, Poe glare at her but she cut him before he says anything “Do you guys do drop off?”Jessika quickly asked Rey.

Rey looked confused at first but then went with it.

“You know what, yes, Finn, you can pick up Poe and drop him off at his work won't you?” Rey said seriously. Finn shrugged

“sure, I have the company truck,” Finn said looking back at Poe, who was trying to say they didn’t need to, that he could call a cab.

“Poe, you just paid a deposit of 2k, the least we can do is drive you to work until your car is ready. I don’t mind at all.”

Poe snapped his jaw, bit his lips in thought before letting out a breath.

“Thank you, if it’s not out of your way I would like that. 7 in the morning okay?” 

“I'll be there,” Finn said with a bright smile, making Poe’s heart miss a beat. He is screwed.

Finn gives Poe the printed receipt in the pocket folder, standing up and shaking Poe’s and Jessika’s hand as they leave.

\---

“You asked her out didn’t you,” Poe said as they left, walking toward the car. Jessika grinned.

“That’s how you do it, Poe, take notes,” She said, gesturing at him before opening the door of her car.

\---

“Hey paid two fucking grant?!” Rey shrieked after they left.

Finn laughs, “yeah, he is...something, that’s for sure.”

Rey continued shrieking something in a language Finn isn’t sure is real as she left the office and back in the garage, hearing some metal banging. Finn laughs in disbelief anyway, it was surreal. This good news uplight the mood fast after the debate with Kylo Ren not too long ago.

He quickly opens the company calendar and the wish list he made of what needs to be updated and fix for the garage and quickly made his mind on what to pick up.


	2. Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I had left draft and the summary of the rest of the story that I remember

\---

The next morning Poe woke up with his left side in pain, it felt like knives were scrapping on his bones. He groaned and push himself up enough to look at the window to see the frost on it. He groan dramatically before letting himself drop back down on his bed.

Today is not his day.

With a lot of hissing and groaning, Poe manages to get himself up and out of the bed, limp to his wardrobe to take out his work close and sigh taking out his cane. He dressed quickly while the coffee was brewing and take some medication for the pain.

____

The rest that I remember is Finn pick him up and was worried seeing Poe limping and leaning on a cane and Poe tell him that he was in the army and had a flying accident that butchered his spine/back/leg, but its tots fine he can deal with it. 

Then that Hux and goonies destroy some parts in the garage, but Finn had install security camera, not a few days prior so they are caught. Kylo Ren came back to apologies for his team action because this isn't how he wants to get Finn to work for him again, and he would gladly pay for the damage of the place. Poe is like: this is nice sentiment but the police are in it, so if you really want to show you care and will pay for the damage like we know you are going to do, gonna need the approval of lawyers and shit. And just happen that he knew people.

ends with a nice epilogue in summer for a car show where Rey is showing off her skills as a car rebuilder using Poe's car as display. Poe and Finn are disgustingly cute and adorable.


End file.
